How I feel
by La-Lucy
Summary: ONE-SHOT Another Lexie and Jackson scene, this time at Calzona's wedding. Can weddings can make you admit your love for others?


**I own none of these charactes or the show.**

**The ideal scene I want between Lexie and Jackson at Calzona's wedding :')**

**Please review xxx**

* * *

><p>The scenery was beautiful. A emerald green forest decorated with glowing, welcoming lights, pretty candy-floss pink and snow white flowers delicately scattered around the area. As if a cloud had snowed this unique array of soft, gentle petals especially for the special occasion.<p>

Callie and Arizona contributed to the beauty of the wedding, both dressed with perfectly white dresses. Arizona selecting a simple dress, decorated with carefully hand-made flowers and her blonde hair simply hung down with a flower head band placed in. Callie however had opted for the glamorous option, a perfect princess dress, sparkling with jewels and her hair elegantly swept up into a bun with numerous curly strands left hanging on the side of her face.

Lexie couldn't help but smile. The way Callie and Arizona were gazing into each others eyes with such love and devotion made her unbelievably happy. For Lexie, this was indeed proof that happy endings did happen. Sure, they may be rare and there may be dark twists on the way but as long as you had each other, that didn't matter.

She moved closer to Jackson and laid her head on his warm, muscular chest as Callie and Arizona made their vows

. His arm was wrapped around her tightly and he gently kissed the top of her head. Lexie smiled again. Jackson made her happy, happier than she had been in years.

Her eyes landed on Mark who was standing at the side of the altar watching Callie intently. His eyes swelled with pride and happiness as he watched his best friend make the biggest decision of her life. Addison was stood next to him, as Callie's maid of honour. She placed a supporting hand on Mark's arm. And Lexie could have sworn she saw Mark move closer to Addison.

Lexie couldn't deny that she hadn't loved Mark. She did. She still did have feelings for him but deep down she now understood that they would never work out and she accepted that their relationship was over. For good. And for some strange reason Lexie was okay with that.

She gazed at Jackson and knew that he was the 'strange reason'. With Jackson, Lexie felt safe and comforted, she could tell him anything and she trusted him. When she was around Jackson, she could breath again. After everything that had happened to her in the past year, Lexie had found it hard to continue with normal life and pretend that she was okay. But with Jackson she didn't have to pretend. He was there for her. He understood her. He cared for her.

At first Lexie thought he would be like Alex, just a rebound but how wrong she was. She had known from the first time they had been together that it was more than that. Feelings were awoken inside her and ever since then she had been unable to ignore those feelings.

Lexie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Of course it would happen to her. Lexie Grey. The girl who couldn't sleep with anyone without falling in love with them. _'What?' _Lexie paused. _'She loved him?' 'She loved him'. 'I love him' _Lexie thought in her head.

She glanced towards Jackson, he turned his head and his startling green eyes connected with her deep brown ones.

"You okay Lex?" he quietly questioned her, pulling her closer in response to her startled face.

"Yeah..." she whispered, gently placing her hand on his cheek.

Jackson gently leaned and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I-I love you" Lexie quietly whispered.

Jackson pulled back and gazed at her, his eyes intently fixed on her.

"Erm-I have no id-idea why I said that" Lexie stammered, quickly turning her head her eyes looking anywhere but Jackson._ 'Why isn't he saying it back' _she thought, her head reeling. She carried on her quiet rant. "Just ignore me, I'm being sill-"

"Lex" Jackson silenced her by placing his soft finger on her lips. She gazed at him, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I love you too" he whispered and removed his finger from her lips and replaced it with his soft lips.

Lexie smiled against his lips. Nothing could describe what she was feeling right now. He loved her.


End file.
